Pride, Honor, and the Fighting Spirit
by enderjones
Summary: Empires are clashing, war is on the verge of breakout, and something older than the legendary treasure planet is making its way back to the Etherium.


Disclaimer: All the characters of Disney are not own by me, solely the product of the Disney company. All objects that are recognized from the movie are not my ideas, but again, Disney's.  

***********************************************

The etherium, a vast and ever changing environment; over a hundred planets ruled by the queen. Her majesty and royal navy strive for peace through out their empire. But there are those whose purpose and soul desire in life is to cause havoc and unrest. One of these groups in particular is the Procyons.

Though there has been some peace for a number of years between these two groups. Things grow restless in the heart of the Procyon division, a plot is growing and only the bravest of people may have the only chance to stop it. 

******

"What are your orders general", asked a stout and loyal captain to his superior officer. Standing nervously he waited for his reply listening to the constant taping of her fingers. If fear could kill you, Captain Imacule knew he would have been dead long before he even entered her office. All the officers knew the strict disciplinary actions General T. Krysta took on soldiers who *she* didn't think were up speed with the program. A rumor was thought to be heard that she hit a soldier so hard once, that he didn't even wake up for TWO whole days. 

"Have your troops stand ready," Krysta's cold, calculating voice cut through Imacule's thoughts,"Captain Malkariss will join you with his fleet. There will be a small fleet of naval ships passing by, no less than 20km away from our border in the neutral zone. From there, you, and your fleet will charge them; Captain Malkariss and his fleet will come from the other side". Leaning forward on her desk, staring straight into his brown eyes with her grey ones, she added in a low, intimidating voice, "YOU, should have no trouble in capturing them, don't disappoint me".  

Slightly quivering, Captain Imacule bowed unsteadily and said, "It will be done," He turned on his heal making his long cape twirl around his leg for a few brief seconds. As he strode to the door of his Generals office, eyes lighting up at the sight of freedom, the same cold and commanding voice spoke again, 

"And remember, I want no casualties, they are all to be taken as prisoners." Her voice then changed to a higher and more sarcastic note," I will have many good uses for such fine officers of her majesties royal navy," Imacule turned around and curtly nodded, 

"As you wish Ma'am," and he backed out of the room. 

With that business done and out of the way Krysta thought, I may get a few minutes to myself. Caring out a hostile take over can be quite busy and taxing.  

Leaning back down off her desk, General Krysta stood up impassively out of her chair, and crossed the office to her window, a mere three steps it took her because of her longish legs. Her tail swished agitatedly back and forth. Every muscle in her body tense, poised to be prompt and swift for any imbecile who was foolhardy enough to attack her from behind. 'The empire won't know what hit it after I am through with it, 'thought Krysta savagely as here eyes narrowed, 'our people have been suppressed for too long now; held back by the boundaries and treaties of the empire.' 

Putting her hands behind her back she looked out her window and watched the slaves, once proud officers who served the Terran Queen, using picks and shovels, breaking their backs at hard manual labor. Krysta smirked, "It serves them right, now they know what it is like to be in bondage and have their rights taken away from them." 

Her cat like ears quickly flicked forward as she heard the sound of soft padded foot steps coming towards her door. "Ah, that must be Samuel coming to remind me, "said Krysta "I suppose I can't let my… shall we say… more stubborn prisoners be disappointed if I didn't show up. I wouldn't be keeping my end of the deal," smirked an evil grinning Procyon General. "And after they so readily agreed, it would be very rude of me not to show", walking across her metallic floor, each knee high boot making a clicking noise, she crossed her office and left with Samuel to do her daily pleasurable business. 

*****

Captain Amelia, wearing her spotless blue naval unifom, stepped off the deck of her beautiful ship "The RLS Legacy" and walked down the gag plank to the stony floors of the Spaceport Crescentia. After returning from a two month escort mission to the Vector zone; Amelia was ready – and extremely tired, that all she wanted to do was spend time home with her husband, Doctor Delbert Doppler. She inhaled deeply, taking in the clean crisp air of the port. Hoping that would clear the sleepiness that she felt was creeping up on her. Amelia let her thoughts wander towards a conversation she had with her husband only a few short months ago, something on the topic of bets.  

Before she left on her mission she made a deal with her husband that his entire study would be spotless and clutter free before she got back. Amelia could picture it now, Delbert racing around trying to tidy things up. The thought sent a smile to her face. *Yes indeed, those back massages for a month are mine.* 

"Ah, excuse me ma'am," a timid rigger went on, interrupting Amelia's train of thought, "would you like us to finish up any lose ends before me and my buddies leave. " 

"No, that will not be necessary, you are relieved of your duties," Amelia replied in a business like format.    

She proceeded the rest of the day until it was dusk out to make sure that her ship was ready to be left in dock for a month or so. It wasn't that she didn't trust her crew to do it, or do it right for that matter of speaking, but felt that her ship was more secure and ready for the next voyage if SHE did the preparations herself.   

She caught the last ferry home to Montressor and was in no time in front of her mansion. Amelia opened the front door, and the first thing her sensitive and nimble ears discovered was the frantic sounds of junk being moved around and put away in drawers. "Just as I thought" rolling her eyes around, "I suppose I should make my presence known then," Amelia said in humorous tone. 

Inside the study the doctor was frantically pushing old telescope lenses and maps into desk drawers. 'I can't believe I left this to the last minute, and if I know Amelia she's NOT going to go easy on me either. She'll probably make me give her a massage EVERYDAY!!' 

While Dilbert's hands continued to put junk away his gaze fell to the picture he had of here on his desk. Just looking at here sent his mind spinning. 

*Who am I kidding, I couldn't deny her in a million years, and Amelia deserves it. I've never seen a captain who is more diligent and hard working than her.* Thinking back, Doppler could remember many nights that his beloved wife stayed up late working on papers and maps, and even answer the communicator for absurd customers who called at ridicules times of the night, just to schedule and pay for her services. He could even remember having to carry her up to bed because she fell asleep at her desk, mumbling words to "unfurl the sails" and "what an imbecilic, driveling dolt". The doctor sighed heavily, remembering all those memories when a slight tap from behind on the shoulder brought him back to the present. 

"I see your study still looks like a herd of Zaftwings went through it", Amelia said amusedly arching her eyebrow up high. 

Doppler turned around, surprised that she was home early, well, earlier than usual. 

In a matter of fact tone he answered, "I see were home early today," 

"Yes, and I see that the study is still a mixture of confusion and mishmash," Amelia answered, leaning her weight on one leg, crossing her arms, and trying to give a look of disapproval. 

Taking up a defensive stance, Doppler countered "Well, if you didn't arrive home so early, and of all days too, the study would of have been spotless. I bet you did it on purpose."   

"Oh, don't be a sour loser now; you had a full two months to do it you know", Amelia replied knowingly. 

"I suppose," Doppler said forcefully  

Gesturing his hand in a form of congratulations he answered, "You win, fair and square".     

Turning to a more seductive note of voice, Delbert whispered, "And where would you like me to start…here," and he placed his hands on her shoulders. Letting his thumbs move in circular motions on the muscle near her shoulder blades. "MMMmmmmmm," Amelia gasped, "you're too good to me sometimes" she let her neck go limp and her head loll around her shoulders; as if the doctor hit a sensitive nerve that took all the energy away from that specific part of here body. 

"Huh, you look like your about to fall over, why don't we continue this on the couch dear", and the doctor quickly bent his knees and used his right arm to sweep underneath Amelia's knees, while using his left arm to support her back.

Taking her up into a comfortable holding position, he walked towards the living room trying to decide quickly which couch he should us. The doctor laid his eyes on a dark red one, remembering it being one of Amelia's favorite to lie on and have a nap. Moving towards it, he was about to put his wife down when he realized that she had fallen asleep in his arms. "I guess the voyage was either quite debilitating… or I didn't know I had such an effect on her," The doctor said, while staring down fondly at his partner and could only wonder why he deserved such a beautiful creature. Soft red hair and fiery green eyes, curving hips and a wit that could leave any unlucky person baffled. *She certainly got the best of me and on more than just one occasion' thought the doctor.*  

Turning around and walking back into the hallway leading off to the main stairway, Delbert carried Amelia up to their room, where he took off her blue velvet jacket and long, dark, ebony boots. Pulling the covers aside he laid her down and kissed her forehead gently. "Goodnight dear", and then Doppler climbed in the bed as well snuggling up close to his wife.

*****

If one was looking in the auditorium at the Interstellar Academy, they would see rows upon rows of cadets in white uniforms listening to their headmaster ranting on them about discipline and military professionalism. "… And FURTHER MORE if we ever catch the individual… OR individuals who let a wild boar pig in to the school, they can be sorely right that they will be expelled before they can even say the word pirate."

Jim and his friends were having a hard time trying to stifle their laughter at the threats that were meant for them. They didn't see why he was so uptight about it, and besides, they didn't mean to let it go free through out the entire school, just the history class. It was a means of getting revenge for the teacher who – unfairly – gave them a detention.

"DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR!?" All of the cadets stood up and saluted their headmaster, "YES SIR", echoed through out each student's mouth. "Good, now to remind the third year students that the year is coming to a close end and there practical exams will be upon them very shortly. I remind any of them that if they don't already have a pre-arrangement that they should sign up immediately so they can be automatically assigned a ship by us."

"That will be all, see you after lunch" and the headmaster walked away leaving the rest of the student body to pick themselves out of their seats. Jim stood up with his friends and began to converse with them about there success in their prank. 

"Man that had to be our best one yet", 

"Well don't let it get to your head Jim Hawkins," said a female reptilian irritably as they walked out into the hallways, "we may have gotten away with that one, but don't forget all the times we did get caught. I don't think I could stand having to wash the girl's bathroom another time." * I can't believe I even listen to Jim sometimes*

"Oh, come on, you know as well as I do that they were still worth it Adrian" replied a male looking feline. "Besides, we haven't been expelled… well… not just yet", 

"Curt, you and Jim will be the undoing of me," Adrian exasperated giving them both disapproving looks. 

Jim just looked away and shrugged his shoulders, "well, as much as I liked to discuss this with you, I've got a sheet I need to sign up on, I'll see you guys around" and he ran off down the hall in the opposite direction that they were going.

*Good o'll Jim, always leaves things to the last minute* thought Curt.

Opening one eye she took in the dark room around her, she didn't want to believe it, but there was indeed a knock coming from the front doors. Amelia pushed herself up into a sitting position. *Only the most horrible person could be coming to my door at this time in the morning* she thought. Looking around her room for her robe she realized that most of her captain clothing was still on her. *I suppose this will be sufficient enough* and Amelia left her room to go answer the door. 

Reaching for the handles she could only guess a few people who would be persistent enough to knock at this time in the morning. Opening the door, there stood a man clad in a blue uniform looking just as tired as Amelia felt.*Just as I thought, a naval messenger, what on earth is so important that it couldn't wait for a more normal time of the day * 

Upon seeing that his knocking was answered he quickly saluted the higher ranking officer. "Lieutenant Powell, here to personally deliver this letter to a Captain Amelia, sir… or uh… ma'am" 

Amelia waved off the formalities, "at ease Lieutenant" and took the letter from the outstretched hand of her deliverer. Reading the words on the outside of the letter Amelia's eyebrows knitted together to a look of confusion. Quickly thanking the Lieutenant she stepped back inside and closed the door. On it, in dark green colors, it read…

- Captain Amelia, Formal Naval Captain, Requested –

"What in the etherium could this be for" she asked while opening the letter, inside, the enclosed read.

It is my formal duty to inform you, Captain Amelia, that you are 

Being requested to help out with the situation at hand. Intelligence 

Has informed us that trouble is stirring up in the Procyon area.

Normally we would not ask for such requests from you, but under these certain

Circumstances we find ourselves quite shorthanded with all the disappearances

Of our ships and officers; quiet likely linked to the trouble we have at hand. 

Though I must inform you because of shortness in helping hands we have also requested to pull the most experienced cadets to the challenge. Some of them will be situated with you and your vessel. Launch time will commence April 23erd. If there is anything

Further you would like to discuss, I can be reached at Co-Ni (Committee Of 

Naval Investigations. 

Sincerely Admiral Marley  

****************

That's they end of my first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it so far; I plan on writing lots so stay tight. Oh, and please, this is my first time writing a fanfic EVER, so I'll try my best to write as well as I can. Review's are very much appreciated, it'll help me keep going. Thanks, see you next chapter.  


End file.
